


Heavy Lies The Crown

by EruditePrincess1993



Series: The 100: Short Stories and Drabbles [6]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Season/Series 04, screw you jrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruditePrincess1993/pseuds/EruditePrincess1993
Summary: “I’m no king,” she said.“Maybe not,” he answered as he stepped closer to her. Her heart pounding in her chest at the close proximity. “You don’t back down when things get hard. You are strong. That is what I admire about you.”OrClarke and Roan share an unexpected moment in the room above the lab as they talked about the situation at hand. 4x08 AU.





	Heavy Lies The Crown

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate take of the conversation between Roan and Clarke in 4x08. It was in that moment where I started to ship them. Too bad that nothing more came from it.

“Are you okay?” came his husky voice after Clarke heard the door open. She had turned to see Roan at the door. She would have known that this would have come up. If anyone were to ask her, it would be him. She found herself desiring his company, even.

            Yet, was she okay? They were siphoning blood from Luna against her will. Later to be used on Emori.

            “Are you?” she asked.

            “Nightbloods,” he answered as he veered closer to the glass. Standing a few feet away from her. “You’d think would have learned my lesson after Lexa.”

            Clarke cringed at the mention of her deceased lover. The wound slowly healing weeks after her death. On the present, she watched her mother massage her temples as she sat behind a desk. She had seen the exchange between Raven and her mother. Seen how Raven touched Luna’s shoulder. Whatever Raven said must have struck a chord with her.

Maybe it should too with herself. Testing the Nightblood was at the expense of Emori’s life. Even if what she did was wrong.

“We’re doing the right thing,” he finally said. As if he could see her uncertainty.

            “You’re sure about that?” she asked him. Heavy with doubt. Yet, she wanted him to keep talking. To hear him talk to her.

“Certainty is a luxury that leaders can never afford,” was his answer.

Leader. That’s what she was when she came to the ground. Even when the adults came down, she was considered a leader. Clarke herself had tried stepping up to that role when she reached down to Earth, but she never considered the ramifications of it.

Or the hard decisions that would come with it. Be careful what you wish for, they say.

“I’m no king,” she said.

            “Maybe not,” he answered as he stepped closer to her. Her heart pounding in her chest at the close proximity. “You don’t back down when things get hard. You are strong. That is what I admire about you.”

            Admire.

            Clarke swallowed. She pondered what to say next. Something that did not make her sound like an idiot. For his presence was making her head spin. Even after he said that.

            They have come such a long way in a short time period that it seemed impossible. He was the bounty hunter tasked to find her and bring her to Lexa. Now they were allies in an endeavor to save the world. To save themselves from certain death.

            Even if it was horrible. Even if it was selfish, she wouldn’t have minded if they were the last two on the planet. If they were a second Adam and Eve.

            “Roan, when we met, I never thought we come to this point,” she answered. Heart racing miles per hour.

            He softly chuckled. “You were just a ticket home,” he said. “Meant no importance to me. Interesting how things happen between then and now.”

            Clarke nodded. Resisting the urge to step closer with him. To lace her hands with his. It was foolish. There was no way that he would feel the same way about her. They were just allies bound by blood, nothing more. She was _Skaikru_. He was _Azgeda_.

            The sky and the ground were two different things, but they met just the same. Perhaps people meet like the ground meets the sky.

            She could feel the tips of his fingers meet hers before his hands met hers. Lacing his fingers with hers. Clarke lifted her face towards his, heart pounding in her chest as she took in the details of his scars. The way they framed his face.

            His grey eyes reminding her of frozen ponds.

            It was within a few seconds. Their lips melding together as she wrapped her hands around his shoulders. Feeling his hand splay itself on her back.

            When their lips separated, electricity ran through her brain. Her world spinning as she took in her breath.

            His lips curled into a smile as he brushed his thumb against her cheek.

            “You’re important, Clarke,” he drawled. “Not just here but to me especially. You kept me alive. You’ll keep others alive too.”

            The words lifted a fraction of the load on her shoulders, though they were what she needed. That confidence in a time of doubt. Even if the threat of everyone dying hanged over her head.

            She was going to need him during this time. They were going to need each other.


End file.
